


Give Me Little Drink (From Your Loving Cup)

by writesometimes



Series: Domestic Din [5]
Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Angst, Developing Relationship, Din needs a soft spot to land and someone to confide in, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, bed sharing, enter Cobb Vanth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:21:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29886549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writesometimes/pseuds/writesometimes
Summary: Din heads back to the familiar comfort of Mos Pelgo and the cozy home of Cobb Vanth seeking respite and a bit of normalcy while Grogu is away training.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Cobb Vanth
Series: Domestic Din [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2019953
Comments: 16
Kudos: 66





	Give Me Little Drink (From Your Loving Cup)

Din squinted as he came to the top of a small sand dune, the brightness and heat of the day brutal as he looked out over the desert before him. Traversing across the rough landscape alone was more of a chore than he'd anticipated. He'd crossed planets of all kinds on his own before, never thinking twice about what his boots sounded like against their surfaces, how the wind whistled around his Beskar-clad body. Without Grogu babbling cheerfully at his side, glancing up out of his rucksack curiously every once in a while, Din felt hollow. The ambient sounds of the desert were almost a roar in his ears without Grogu's chattering.

The days immediately after Grogu had gone for training were a blur for Din. The ache of missing the child paired with the knowledge that letting him go, even briefly, was what his creed demanded of him all distilled into a kind of numbness. At some point Fennec had radioed Boba Fett for a ride and they were off, streaking through the galaxy, Din wholly dependent on others for the first time in many years without so much as a ship to call his own.

He really only began to process any of it once Boba set them down on Tatooine at his new spot, the sand and twin suns of the planet almost comforting in their familiarity. Memories of the child snacking happily on fruit in a certain Marshal's kitchen brought a smile to Din's face. 

He sighed as he thought of the knowing look on Boba's face when he'd asked the man to drop him off outside Mos Pelgo. The way the skin crinkled around his eyes as he squinted at Din, studying him silently for a moment before he simply nodded and transported him across Tatooine to the outskirts of the lonely settlement. He'd clapped Din heartily on the shoulder once they landed and told him to contact him if he needed help with anything else. Din had smiled beneath his helmet and nodded, thankful to have a friend like Boba in his corner.

Light glinted off something in the distance and Din tilted his head, a smirk reaching his lips. Mos Pelgo wasn't a glittering metropolis, but he was eager to reach it all the same. He'd felt the tug in his chest to return to the small town for weeks, and knowing he'd reach it before nightfall soothed the frayed edges of his mind.

The suns hung low in the sky when Din finally set foot in Mos Pelgo. He could feel sets of eyes on him, the townspeople watching carefully as the Mandalorian they were all-too-familiar with stalked through their town, the rosy sunset glinting off his armor. He headed for the cantina at the other end of the small settlement. He only got about halfway through town before a figure stepped off a porch and settled in beside him, matching his stride easily.

"I honestly thought you'd never make it back out this way again," Cobb admitted quietly in lieu of a greeting. A small smile worked its way across his lips as he looked over, eyes roaming over Din's helmet.

Din slowed to a stop and turned slightly to face Cobb. He took a deep breath and tried to ignore how his heart skipped when he finally saw Cobb's eyes, how soft and happy they looked. "This is the only place I've wanted to be for a while now," Din confessed softly, looking around the small town.

Cobb stepped closer to Din, his smile spreading across his face. His eyes drifted to the pack slung over Din's shoulder and his expression immediately went dark when he realized it was devoid of its usual green occupant. He fixed Din with a serious look, meeting his eyes through his visor like he could see the man's face. Cobb stared intently as if to communicate without a word, his jaw going stiff, eyes wide.

"You want something to eat?" Cobb asked, skirting around the more concerning questions that filled his brain. Somehow, he knew Din would understand the larger question there, and that the Mandalorian would have no desire to explain anything while exposed, out in the open as they were.

Din nodded silently and motioned for Cobb to lead the way. He didn't need him to, not really, Din could navigate through Mos Pelgo to the Marshal's home on a moonless night if he was so inclined. It was more out of courtesy than anything else, letting the man lead the way through his own town, to his own home. 

They walked in silence through the sand. When they finally reached Cobb's home, the Marshal slipped his arm around Din's waist carefully, his hand resting gently over his lower back. Din glanced at him quickly and found the man concentrating intently on opening his front door. They made their way down the stairs in tandem, the warmly-lit, tidy home a welcome sight to Din's eyes. 

Cobb angled himself in front of Din when they reached the bottom of the stairs, his arm still slung loosely around Din's hips. "Is he all right?" he asked seriously, nodding at the mostly-empty rucksack draped over Din's shoulder. 

"He's all right." Din nodded, a watery smile settling on his face. The fact that Cobb was just as concerned for Grogu's safety as Din was nearly shattered something in him. He took a deep breath and held it a moment. "He's safe it's... a long story."

"Wanna have a seat, tell me about it?" Cobb asked, tipping his head in the direction of his small kitchen table. 

Din tilted his head to the side and peered around Cobb into the kitchen. He smiled to himself as he thought about all the times Grogu had been at that very table, babbling happily, eating sloppily. He swallowed a lump in his throat and nodded. "Yeah," he said quietly. He dropped the rucksack over the back of an armchair as he followed Cobb to the kitchen table.

"You want me to make you something? I already ate tonight, had dinner with some of the townsfolk, but I've got a few things I could throw together for you if you're hungry," Cobb offered as he pulled out a chair at the table, waiting for Din to sit.

Din simply shook his head as he dropped down into the chair across from Cobb. He hadn't eaten a whole meal in weeks, the last thing he wanted to do was have Cobb fuss over him and fix him something that he wouldn't be able to finish. 

Cobb sighed and took a seat. "Change your mind, just let me know. You can always eat in my room."

"I know. Thank you," Din said quietly.

Cobb nodded slowly and licked his lips. "So... you wanna talk about it?" he asked carefully, nodding in the direction of the rucksack Din had tossed over the back of an armchair.

Din reached into his pocket and pulled out the metal ball from the _Razor Crest_ that Grogu always played with, rolled it across the kitchen table. The smooth sound reverberated through the small kitchen. "He's being trained," Din explained quietly.

"Trained?" Cobb squinted as he cocked his head to the side, staring at Din.

Din sighed and snatched the metal ball off the table. There were few people in the galaxy he could trust with the truth about Grogu, that he could confide in entirely, but he knew he could trust the man sitting across from him. He looked at Cobb for another moment before he cleared his throat. "He's special. Has... abilities. Someone who shares those abilities is training him."

Cobb nodded slowly, a curious smile on his face. "Your kid force-sensitive?" he asked quietly, leaning across the table a bit.

Din's eyes went wide beneath his helmet. "You know about it?"

"Rumors, conjecture, old stories from older people. Didn't really know if any of it was true." Cobb inhaled slowly through his nose and grinned crookedly at Din. "Figures if it is all actually true, _you'd_ be the one to have a force-sensitive kid in your care." He laughed softly and folded his hands on the table top in front of him.

Din cocked his head to the side. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"I _mean_ , you have quite a knack for finding yourself in... interesting situations. Can't imagine anything more interesting than caring for some kind of _magical_ infant." Cobb chuckled and shook his head. 

Din couldn't help the bark of laughter that escaped him. "I guess when you put it that way, it makes perfect sense."

"Hey, he's a lucky little one. Don't know anyone else who'd stumble on some incredibly gifted child and decide to take care of them as well as you take care of him."

"You think so?"

Cobb smiled softly and leaned back in his chair. "I do. You care enough about him to let him grow, even if that means he has to be away from you for a while. Takes a lot to admit there might be something you can't teach someone you care about like that. You take good care of him. I'm sure he's grateful for it."

Din was silent as he watched Cobb. He was grateful for his helmet, for the ability to hide his watery eyes and shaky smile. 

"Do you know where he is? When he'll be done with his training?" Cobb asked carefully.

Din took in a ragged breath and shrugged. "It's safer if I don't know exactly where he is. No one can track him down through me that way." He laid his hand down flat on the table top, stared at it silently for a moment. "I don't know when I'll see him again," he whispered, the admission like a punch to the gut.

Cobb leaned forward and placed his hand over Din's. "Hey, hey, you'll see him again soon," he reassured quietly. He squeezed Din's hand gently and smiled. 

Din let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding. "I hope so." The grief and unease in his voice were audible despite his best efforts.

Cobb was out of his seat in a heartbeat. He stood in front of Din and carefully eased the Mandalorian's head down so it rested against his torso, wrapping his arms protectively around his neck and shoulders. "You will," he whispered. 

Din shut his eyes and let Cobb's words settle over him. He reached up slowly and wrapped his arms around Cobb's slim hips. "I feel... lost without him." As soon as the confession left his lips, Din felt lighter somehow. He'd been trying for so long to keep his grief to himself, just saying the words aloud was a catharsis of sorts. 

Cobb tightened his grip on Din slightly. "You're still you. You're still _Din_. You'll see him again and you'll be the same man and he'll still love you." It was silent in the kitchen for a beat and then Cobb felt Din shudder in his embrace. "You want to lie down?" Cobb asked, rubbing Din's shoulders. He felt the man nod against his chest.

Slowly, Cobb released Din and stepped away from the small table. He held out a hand and smiled warmly as Din took it, allowing Cobb to haul him up out of the chair. They walked slowly through Cobb's small home together, the Marshal flicking lights off as they went.

They crossed the threshold of the bedroom and Din took in a slow, deep breath. He looked over at Cobb and found the man watching him, concern settled over his features. He had few people in the galaxy that worried over him, cared what happened to him at the end of the day. The open concern on the Marshal's face made it hard for Din to breathe. 

Thoughts raced through Din's mind. What would it be like to see Cobb without the visor obscuring his view? What would Cobb think of him? His face? Would he accept Din, all his flaws, all the things he'd done over the last year or so to protect the child and himself? Cobb still watched him carefully, his eyes softening as Din hesitated in the doorway. He released Cobb's hand and reached up, placing his hands on either side of his helmet, sure of the decision he was about to make.

"Gimme a second, I can get the lights and you can -- " Cobb's words died on his tongue as he watched, wide-eyed, as Din carefully slipped his helmet off his head. He felt like all the air had been sucked out of the room as kind, brown eyes met his in the low lights of his bedroom. He couldn't move, couldn't do anything but stare at the man in front of him. "You, uh, you okay with this?" he breathed, still not moving from his spot just inside the doorway.

Din nodded. "A lot better than the first time I took it off," he offered, a melancholy chuckle bubbling up from his chest. 

Cobb quirked a brow and finally remembered how to move, stepping closer to the Mandalorian whose face was no longer a mystery to him. "Feel like there's a story there," he said with a crooked smile, eyes taking in every inch of Din's face. He stared in silence for a while before he finally spoke again. "Sorry, it's just... a lot."

Din raised his eyebrows.

"In a good way," Cobb said through a huff of quiet laughter. "In a _very_ good way." He met Din's eyes again and wanted desperately to wipe away the fresh tears that still clung to his skin. "Can I -- " he reached up and let his hand hover near Din's face. Din nodded, the movement so subtle it would have been missed if he'd had the helmet on. Cobb reached up and laid his hand against Din's cheek, his thumb gently swiping the sensitive skin beneath Din's eye.

It wasn't the first time he'd touched Din's face, but the fact that he could meet Din's eyes while he did it, the act not shrouded in complete darkness, made it a monumental moment. Cobb inhaled a shallow breath and stepped closer to Din, his hand never leaving the man's face. "I gotta say, mustache looks ever better than I imagined." He smiled mischievously and leaned in closer to Din.

Din smiled and shook his head as he reached down and tugged Cobb's shirt out from where it was tucked into the waist of his pants. Cobb laid his hands over Din's and stalled his movements. He met Din's eyes and took a deep breath.

"Not that I'm not _enjoying_ where this is going but... I think we should slow down. You've been through it lately, you should rest" Cobb whispered, still staring softly into Din's eyes.

Din smirked and finished un-tucking Cobb's shirt. "Why do you think I'm getting you ready for bed?" he laughed softly. He reached up and slipped the red kerchief from around Cobb's neck. "You weren't going to make me sleep alone, were you?" he asked, tossing the kerchief onto the dresser behind Cobb.

"Wouldn't be a very good host if I did, would I?" Cobb teased, leaning forward and pressing a quick, soft kiss to Din's lips. He marvelled again at Din's uncovered face as he leaned back, lips still slightly parted as he studied Din's features again.

Din huffed a soft laugh and patted Cobb's side. "Help me out of the rest of this Beskar?"

Cobb leaned forward and kissed Din again, slower, letting his lips linger tenderly over Din's for a moment. "Of course," he answered finally, his lips brushing over Din's. He stepped out of Din's space and began helping the man out of his armor. Once they had the Beskar off his upper-body and piled neatly on the dresser, Cobb sunk down onto his knees and began unfastening the armor on Din's legs. 

"At this rate, I'm going to have to clear out a drawer for you." Cobb laughed softly. He looked up and offered Din a small smile, his hair falling into his face.

"That's an idea," Din chuckled, reaching down and brushing Cobb's hair out of his face.

Cobb just grinned as he pried the last of the Beskar from Din's legs and stood. He laid the armor out carefully on his dresser with the rest and toed his boots off. "You want an extra blanket? Been getting colder and colder at night lately." He emptied out the contents of his pockets into a small dish atop his dresser. 

Din shook his head and tossed his thin undershirt down on top of the pile of Beskar. "I think I'll be fine, have another person to warm the bed up after all."

Cobb turned slowly and took in the sight of Din, standing helmetless and shirtless in his room. He swallowed thickly and nodded once. Slowly, he tugged his own shirt over his head and tossed it on the dresser, the red garment landing on top of Din's own dark undershirt. He slowly undid his belt and slipped it from around his waist, letting it hit the floor with a dull 'thud'. Carefully, he stepped out of his pants, leaving them on the floor beside his belt. 

Cobb stepped closer to Din once more and took in the numerous scars of all sizes and severity littering Din's torso. He spied a familiar one, fresher than the rest, near Din's collar bone. "Does it hurt still?" Cobb asked, a sad sort of curiosity coloring his words as he stared at the blaster wound. He reached out and laid his fingertips over the scar gently.

"No," Din whispered. "Someone did a pretty good job patching it up."

Cobb laughed softly and leaned in, pressing a tender kiss to the scar. "Ready for bed?" he murmured.

Din exhaled slowly, a small, soft smile on his lips. "Yeah," he whispered.

Cobb nodded and took Din's hand in his, leading them the rest of the way through his room to the bed. Din sat down on the mattress first and scooted over, making room for Cobb as he fussed with the blankets. Cobb flicked the lamp on the nightstand off and slipped into the bed beside Din. He pulled the blankets up so they covered his bare shoulders and sighed as he settled in for the night.

"I'm glad I came back," Din whispered in the dark, his breath ghosting over Cobb's jaw. 

"Me too," Cobb agreed, reaching over beneath the covers and taking Din's hand in his. He linked their fingers together and smiled, giving silent thanks to any Higher Powers that may listen that they'd seen fit to prod the Mandalorian back in his direction. 

The room was quiet and dark and it didn't take the men long to fall into a peaceful sleep, tucked into the warm bed together.

* * *

Din's eyes opened slowly as he registered gentle movement beside him. He glanced down and found Cobb pressed against him, his arm slung over Din's waist, head resting comfortably against Din's shoulder. He reached down and carded his fingers through the Marshal's hair. Soft morning light was just beginning to filter in through the small window high up on one of the walls of the room. Cobb's face looked peaceful, _unbothered_ in the gentle morning light. 

Cobb's eyes opened slowly and he smiled languidly up at Din. "Mornin'," he drawled, stifling a yawn.

Din smiled and leaned down, kissing Cobb softly. "Morning."

Cobb sighed contentedly and laid back against his pillow, his arm still slung lazily over Din's hip. "Sure could get used to waking up to this view," he mused through a crooked grin. 

Din rolled his eyes, ignoring the flush that spread over his chest, making its way to his cheeks. "Always a charmer," he teased, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. 

"You never complained before," Cobb countered playfully. He slid his hand up Din's side and rested it over his chest.

"It's one of your better features," Din teased. He leaned down and kissed Cobb again, pressing the Marshal back against the mattress.

Cobb reached up and wrapped his arms around Din's neck as he parted his lips and deepened the kiss. Din moaned into his mouth and Cobb gently fisted his hand in the hair at the nape of Din's neck. "How good you want this morning to get?" he asked, panting against Din's lips already.

" _Good_ ," Din said through a roguish grin.

Cobb chuckled and rolled himself and Din over in the bed so that the Mandalorian was pressed between his body the mattress. "You sure?" Cobb asked through a crooked grin.

Din met his gaze and held it, expression going serious for a moment as he nodded. "I am. Got plenty of rest last night, after all. So go ahead, make my morning, Marshal."

"Ask and you shall receive," Cobb laughed as he slipped below the covers.

Din ran his hands through Cobb's hair as he inched his way down, lower and lower over Din's body.

* * *

It was well past noon when Din finally woke again. His head was pillowed on Cobb's chest, the thin pants he wore beneath his armor flung across the foot of the bed. He smiled to himself and flexed his feet, feeling them bump against Cobb's beneath the blankets.

"You hungry?" Cobb asked lazily, running a hand through Din's hair. 

Din hummed quietly. "I'm starving."

"Thought you might be," Cobb chuckled. "You wanna get up, hit the shower and then have lunch?"

"I'm flattered, I am, but I don't think I'm ready for round two just yet," Din lamented, running his hand across Cobb's stomach.

Cobb laughed. "Wasn't what I meant. You can hit the shower, I'll fix something to eat, then I can shower. We can eat together. You can fill me in on everything _else_ that's happened since you were here last." He ruffled Din's hair pointedly as he spoke.

"That I can do." Din laughed softly and laid a gentle kiss on Cobb's collar bone. He sat up slowly and slipped out of the bed, snatching his pants up off the mattress as he walked through the room. "I'll try to save some hot water for you," he said as he glanced over his shoulder at Cobb, playful smirk on his face.

Cobb grinned and tilted his head to the side as he watched Din strut through his house without a stitch of clothing on, disappearing into the bathroom. He sighed as he heard the door click shut and dragged himself from his warm bed. Slowly, he tugged his pants on, not bothering to button them or fuss with his belt. He made his way to the kitchen and threw together two decent sandwiches while Din cleaned himself up.

He popped a piece of fruit in his mouth just as Din poked his head out from behind the bathroom door. Cobb smiled as he stared at the other man, his hair still damp as he stepped into the living quarters. "Threw some sandwiches together. You can go ahead and eat if you want, I won't take long." Cobb wiped his hands on a towel by the sink and then crossed through his house. He gripped Din's hips gently as he walked by him and pecked a quick kiss to his cheek. 

Din smiled at Cobb as he vanished into the bathroom. The door clicked shut and Din glanced around the cozy home, still not used to not having to check up on Grogu. He swallowed a lump in his throat and stepped into the kitchen. He smiled to himself when he found two plates on the counter, sandwiches and Grogu's favorite little fruits ready for lunch. Din grabbed both plates and set them out on the table. He took a seat and decided to wait for Cobb to dig into his meal.

He didn't have to wait long, Cobb was true to his word and sitting at the little kitchen table across from him before Din had enough time to get lost in his own thoughts. Cobb reached over silently and patted Din's hand where it rested on the table top before he picked up his sandwich and dug into his lunch. Din gave him a small smile and took a bite of his own sandwich.

"So," Cobb said as he swallowed a mouthful of his lunch, "not that I'm not enjoying the view but, why'd you decide to take your lid off?"

Din set his sandwich back down on his plate and wiped his hands on his knees. He took a deep breath and looked over at Cobb. "Grogu was... taken. I had to remove it to get him back."

Cobb set his sandwich down and leaned back in his chair. "Who took him?" he asked darkly. 

Din stared down at the table top, debating how much he should actually fill Cobb in on. It was one thing to open your home to a gruff bounty hunter and his innocent child and quite another to let in people wanted by a dangerous man backed by the Empire. The last thing he wanted was to spook Cobb. He looked over at the Marshal, took in the determined set of his jaw, the anger in his eyes. Cobb was just as ready as Din to do whatever it took to protect Grogu.

Din leaned back in his seat and sighed as he launched into the full story of how he came to find Grogu, how he'd spent the last year or so on the run with him from Moff Gideon, trying as best he could to protect the child while trying to find where he belonged. Cobb sat in silence, bewildered by what he was hearing.

"This Moff guy, he doesn't know where Grogu is right now does he?" Cobb asked finally as Din fell quiet.

Din shook his head. "No, no one knows. That's why _I_ don't even want to know. The fewer people that know, the safer he is."

Cobb reached over and laid his hand over Din's where it rested over his knee. "Hey," he said, leaning his head down, trying to meet Din's eyes. "He's going to be all right. That kid is amazing. He's learned a lot from you already, and now he's being trained to use his abilities properly. By the time he's done he'll probably be able to kick the Moff guy's ass all on his own."

Din glanced up at last and gave Cobb a small, amused smile.

Cobb chuckled and scooted his chair closer to Din, wrapping his arms around the Mandalorian's broad, bare shoulders. "You know what you're gonna do in the mean time, while the kid trains?" Cobb asked quietly as he leaned back, slipping his arms slowly from Din's body.

Din shrugged. " _Razor Crest's_ gone," he sighed. "Not a lot I _can_ do."

Cobb stood and gathered their empty plates up off the table. "You could stay here for a while," he offered nonchalantly as he deposited the plates into the sink.

"Cobb, I can't -- "

"Like hell you can't," Cobb laughed. "What, you think it's gonna _bother_ me having the one person in the galaxy who can still make me blush under the same roof?"

Din stared at Cobb, mouth gaping inelegantly.

"Look, I'm not tryin' to force you into anything. If you've got somewhere else you'd rather stay, by all means, go. Just... don't insist you can't stay here 'cause you think you'd be putting me out. I don't mind clearing out a dresser drawer for you, Din." Cobb leaned his hip against the counter at the sink, an easy smile on his face.

Din stood and crossed through the small kitchen, laying his hands gently over Cobb's hips. "You sure?" he asked quietly.

Cobb laughed and rolled his eyes. "We can clear out the drawer I keep the extra blankets in tonight after dinner," he said, leaning his forehead against Din's.

Din smiled and pressed a quick, soft kiss to Cobb's lips.

* * *

Cobb yawned and flung his arm across the bed, frowning when it hit the mattress instead of the solid Mandalorian body it should have. He sat up slowly and ran a hand through his hair, squinting through his dark room. "Din?" he called around a yawn, slowly sliding his legs out of the bed.

Cobb stumbled into the living quarters and found Din seated in an armchair, illuminated by a soft, blue glow, his back to the Marshal. "Din? Is everything okay?" Cobb mumbled, sleep still thick on his tongue.

Din turned and offered Cobb an apologetic smile. "Everything's fine, I just finally heard back from Karga. Got a new bounty. Go back to bed, I'll be back in there in a minute."

Cobb padded through the living room quietly and laid his hands on Din's shoulders. He leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to the back of Din's head. "When do you have to leave?" he asked sleepily.

In the two months that Din had been staying with Cobb, he'd already had to leave for at least half-a-dozen bounties. He was never gone long, one bounty they still laughed about was completed in the span of a single afternoon, but Cobb still hated when Din had to go. He knew the man needed the credits, needed something constructive to do so he didn't go mad while Grogu was still away, but it always gutted Cobb when he knew he was about to have to watch Din leave. He worried about the man out there on his own in the galaxy, tracking down suspicious people in the ancient rust-bucket of a ship Peli had let him borrow.

Din shut down the datapad in his lap, the blue hologram of Greef Karga fading before his eyes. The living quarters went dark, the only light in the room a small night light against the far wall Cobb had put in after Din moved in so he wouldn't trip over the furniture in the night on his way to the bathroom. "I'll have to leave in the morning," Din sighed.

Cobb inhaled a slow, deep breath, his face still buried in Din's hair. "'In the morning' like after breakfast or 'In the morning' like in an hour?" he mumbled.

"I can stay for breakfast," Din replied with a smile, standing from the armchair. He tossed the datapad down into the chair and slipped his arm around Cobb's waist. "Let's go back to sleep," he suggested. He pressed a tender kiss to Cobb's temple and began herding the still half-sleeping Marshal back to his bed.

Cobb hummed contentedly and let Din lead him back into their room.

* * *

Cobb was wrist-deep in soapy water at the kitchen sink, cleaning up the last of his dinner dishes, when his front door clattered open loudly. Quickly, he snatched a dishtowel off the counter and wandered from the kitchen, a curious look on his face as he made his way to the entryway. He inhaled sharply as he came to a stop at the bottom of the stairs that led down into his home. 

Din stood at the top of stairs, helmet hanging from his fingertips, his hair sticking up in all directions. A cut above his right eye oozed blood down the side of his face, eyebrow swelling under the wound. His breath came in ragged pants, his chest heaving as he sucked in air.

Cobb dropped the dishtowel and scrambled up the stairs. "What the hell happened?" he asked, pulling the front door closed. He laid his hands carefully on Din's hips and stood in front of him. subtly checking his pupils for any signs of a concussion. He let out a sigh of relief when he couldn't detect anything. Din swayed in his grasp and Cobb wandered closer, ready to catch the man if he tipped forward. "Din?"

Din shut his eyes and let out a long, steady breath. He let himself slump forward, knowing Cobb would envelope him in his arms before he could tumble down the stairs. He he sighed in relief as his body made contact with Cobb's, his chest pressed against the Marshal's, the man's arms wrapping protectively around his torso.

"Din?" Cobb repeated, panic rising in his throat as he still waited for the man to say a word. 

Din turned his head and pressed his lips inelegantly against Cobb's throat. "I'm all right," he breathed.

Cobb let out a sigh of relief and pulled Din closer. "You wanna get out of the doorway?" he asked with a soft smile.

Din nodded weakly against Cobb's shoulder. Cobb carefully maneuvered himself and Din in the small doorway so that Din's arm was slung over his shoulders, Cobb's arm wrapped around his waist. They slowly, methodically, made their way down the stairs into the rest of the house. Cobb carefully deposited Din into an armchair and disappeared into the bathroom. 

Din leaned back in the armchair and sighed. With numb fingers, he began fumbling with his Beskar, unfastening his breastplate and slipping it from his chest, laying it carefully on the floor. The sound of running water reached Din's ears and he glanced into the bathroom. Cobb was bent over, rummaging through the cabinet beneath the sink. Din let his eyes slip closed.

Cobb walked back into the living area, bowl of warm water and antiseptic in hand, towel draped over the crook of his elbow. He sunk down onto his knees in front of Din and set the bowl of water on the end table beside him. He dipped the corner of the towel into the warm solution of water and antiseptic and dabbed it against Din's wound.

Din hissed, his eyes opening slowly. He gave Cobb a dazed, lopsided grin as the man finally came into view.

"Sorry," Cobb whispered, dabbing the towel against Din's brow again. "You wanna tell me what happened?" he asked, lacing the fingers of his free hand together with Din's.

"Bounty went bad," Din rasped.

"Yeah, I can see that," Cobb chuckled, dipping the towel back into the bowl, the water turning pink from Din's blood.

"Guy didn't want to be brought in. His wife _really_ didn't want him brought in," Din shrugged. "Put up a good fight, slammed my head into their front door, cut my face open against the inside the helmet. Otherwise I'm fine, just tired."

Cobb hummed in amusement, a smirk stretching over his face.

Din rolled his eyes. "What? Gonna give me grief over getting my ass handed to me by a woman?"

"No," Cobb laughed. "I've met plenty of women in my day that could kick my ass, believe me. I was just thinkin' about what a guy would look like if he came here and tried to haul one of us off."

Din laughed softly and met Cobb's eyes, his expression softening. He leaned forward and kissed Cobb gently, lingering against the Marshal's lips. "They'd never make it out of here alive," he laughed.

Cobb huffed a soft laugh through his nose and slowly eased Din back in the armchair again. He dabbed at the wound over Din's eye again, carefully cleaning up the rest of the blood that caked over his skin. "You want some tea? I put the kettle on before I started the dishes, should be good and hot by now." Cobb offered, tossing the towel into the bowl. 

It was a nighttime routine Cobb knew calmed Din. Whenever the Mandalorian couldn't sleep, mind racing with thoughts of Grogu, Cobb would brew some tea and sit with Din, listening to him talk about the child, his most recent bounty, anything, until Din was ready for bed. It happened so frequently lately that Cobb would automatically put the kettle on after dinner.

Din nodded, his eyes slipping closed, a languid smile on his face. Cobb got to his feet and picked the bowl up off the end table. He leaned down and laid a gentle kiss to the top of Din's head as he made his way back into the kitchen. He made quick work of dumping the bloodied water down the sink and fixing two mugs of tea. 

Din scrunched his face up in confusion a while later when he felt his arm being raised. He opened his eyes and found Cobb hunched over him, trying to haul him up, out of the armchair. "What are you doing?" Din mumbled.

"Taking you to bed," Cobb replied simply.

"I thought we were gonna have tea," Din said, sleepy confusion coating his words.

"Tea's in the bedroom. Figured since you were already half-asleep you'd wanna get in bed, relax." Cobb slipped his arm around Din's waist and all but dragged him into the bedroom they'd shared for nearly half a year.

Din landed on the bed with a groan, moving slowly to unfasten the armor from his legs. Cobb beat him to it, quickly removing the rest of Din's Beskar from his body with practiced ease. Din sighed and leaned back against the headboard, grabbing his mug of tea off the rickety nightstand as he watched Cobb neatly stack his Beskar in the dresser drawer he'd cleaned out for him. 

"You good?" Cobb asked as he threw the blankets back on his side of the bed. Din gave him a small nod and Cobb at last sunk down into the bed. He grabbed his mug of tea off the mismatched nightstand on his side of the bed and took a careful sip. He hummed pleasantly and leaned back against the headboard.

Din took a deep breath and cleared his throat, looking over and studying Cobb carefully. "Thank you," he murmured, leaning over and bumping Cobb's shoulder with his own. Cobb offered him a soft smile, eyes still shut. "I almost thought I wasn't gonna make it back tonight," Din admitted quietly.

Cobb looked over at Din, his expression soft, a hint of melancholy in his gaze. "Take a break from bounties for a while?" he suggested hopefully.

"Not the worst idea," Din replied with a crooked smile.

Cobb leaned over and pressed a soft kiss to Din's jaw, just below his ear. "I have some other _good ideas_ too. Stick around for a while and I'll tell you all about 'em."

Din grinned and turned his head, pressing his lips to Cobb's.

* * *

The weather overnight was once again turning frigid in Mos Pelgo. Cobb and Din had strewn extra blankets out over their bed, collected firewood for the more bitter nights, and stocked up on tea. They went to bed earlier, eager to get into the warm nest that was their bed at the end of the day. The night had been particularly cold and they'd climbed happily into bed as soon as they got back from a trip to trade goods with the Tuskens.

Cobb rolled over in bed, squinting as he spied bright blue light in the otherwise darkened room. He found Din sitting up in bed, datapad in his lap. Cobb grunted inelegantly as he propped himself up on his elbow, the many blankets slipping from his shoulders. He was about to grouse over the light from the datapad when he noticed Din's watery eyes, the melancholy smile on his face. "Everything all right?" he asked instead, running a hand through his hair. 

Din looked up from the datapad slowly and raised his brows when he found Cobb awake. "Sorry," he whispered. "I can go in the front room."

Cobb reached over and laid his hand over Din's forearm. "Don't go," he insisted sleepily. "You okay? What's goin' on?"

Din smiled at the datapad and then tilted it so that Cobb could see the screen. The Marshal stilled as he saw Grogu's little face and giant ears on the screen. He sat up in the bed immediately and leaned back against the headboard beside Din.

"He all right?" Cobb asked, panic creeping up his spine.

"He's fine," Din said with a warm smile. He tapped a spot on the datapad and the holovid began to play again. Grogu squealed gleefully, waving. "He's going to be able to come home for a break next week."

Cobb's heart stuttered in his chest hearing the word 'home' come from Din's lips. He smiled and slipped his arm around Din's shoulders. "Next week?" he asked, smiling down at the holovid. He chuckled and watched as Grogu laughed, levitating a rock up above his head.

"Next week," Din responded quietly, awe in his voice as he watched the child show off his new talents.

"I'll make sure to pick up some of those fruits he likes next time I go to the market. Maybe find a little toy for him. A new blanket. You think he still likes eggs?" Cobb mused.

"Don't spoil him," Din chuckled.

"I'm gonna spoil him _rotten_ ," Cobb countered with a laugh. "Just try to stop me."

Din laughed and shook his head. He leaned over and kissed Cobb softly. "Not too many toys," Din conceded quietly.

Cobb smiled and leaned his head down on Din's shoulder. He reached over and tapped the datapad, starting the holovid of Grogu over again. Din linked their hands together and smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> I felt like Din just really needed a freakin break after _everything_ so... you know I had to give it to him. Hope everyone is still ~~suffering over~~ enjoying these two as much as I am...
> 
> Title is from "Loving Cup" by The Rolling Stones cause it's kinda _peak_ DinCobb...
> 
> [tumblr](https://imwritesometimes.tumblr.com/)


End file.
